


This is no fun time

by ookamijudge



Series: 30 Days of OTP Ginny/Hermione Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: The world cup might have started fun, but it ended up as no walk in the park.





	This is no fun time

Day 7  
Prompt: Wearing eachothers' clothes  
Author: Ookamijudge  
Fandom: HP  
OTP: Ginny/Hermione  
Setting: Borrow  
  
It had been a long night and Ginny would admit now that she had been beyond scared out of her mind. As she pulled on the shirt and huddled into herself watching the door she would easily admit she was glad to be home. The world cup had been great, but well with the night going the way it did she didn't think any of them could have slept there tonight, or well at least she knew she couldn't have. Tugging on the edge of the shirt she was wearing she suddenly frowned and looked down at herself trying to figure out why she felt so odd. The door opened with a soft click and she looked up her eyes widening as she suddenly realized what was wrong and felt her face turn red at the sight before her.  
  
"I think we grabbed the wrong clothes."  
  
The shirt and shorts the older girl was wearing were a bit to tight and with the water still clinging in places they really did show off bit of Hermione the other girl usually kept hidden. She could see it, but she was sure her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and her jaw was only not hanging open due to great effort on her part. Hermione shifted and she looked down blushing heavily realizing that she had been watching the older girl for probably longer than she should "I'm sorry." she offered though her words didn't sound entirely truthful. She was sorry she had taken the wrong clothes, but not sorry for the results and getting to see Hermione like this. "I can turn around if you want to grab something else and change." Ginny offered trying to be polite but Hermione just shook her head making her way over to the bed and settling beside her. When the older girl's arm wrapped around her Ginny couldn't help leaning into Hermione suddenly just glad for the company "Don't leave me." she pleaded unable to help the need to have someone close suddenly especially if that someone was the older female.


End file.
